User blog:Mee2/Mee's Adventures
"But Mum, I want to be an explorer like Dad!" Mee had known what she wanted to do ever since she was small. The idea of being an explorer and collecting information from over the world had captured her immagination as a very tiny Folklet. She worked hard at school, taking Maths, English, Geography (physical and economic) and Oceanography. She also took a course in navigating by the stars, but that passed into insignificance on the day when she finally learned to teleport herself and her belongings, including her clothes after that first, rather shocking, attempt. Once she completed her exams, taking a special award in Telekinesis, she announced to her family that she was ready to set out on her own. Promising to return home frequently, she made the jump to London, to sign on at the Ministry of Trappers, who would pay her salary until she established herself. Mee was impressed by Captain Bashak, who helped her to get started. Mee developed rapidly, learning to catch monsters, make baits, lures and food for herself - it was amazing how much food one small person needed, but teleporting over distance certainly increased ehr energy requirements. Soon, she was zipping about all over the place, but returning to her Mother's home every now and again for home-cooked meals and clean clothes. She visited her father, who had a homestead of his own on the other side of the world and she added plant food to his crops whenever he had some planted. Mee privately thought he was a bit lazy, because she learned that when he had enough gold, he spent it all on waybread instead of making his own food - not like Mum, whose cooking was better than Mrs Wong in Nianjing, who was supposed ot be one of the best in the world. Very deeply inside, Mee thought that, one day, she herself might even surpass Chef Wong, because she considered that she had inherited her mother's aptitude for creating food that everyone wanted to eat. She shook her head in disbelief at 'Moonbeam' who behaved more like moonstruck than a moonbeam, her head always in the clouds. Henry was a rougue, a bit of a user, but a loveable rougue; Mee wouldn't mind meeting him again, but next time, if he wanted anything, she wanted to see gold up front before she fed him another mouthful. Mee grew up without realising it, making judgement calls on which were the best places to trap which monsters, which baits worked better than others and which energy foods she preferred to carry; her backpack always carried some of each lure so she was never short of fish and she had a large pack of raisins in the front pocket so she always had an energency stash of concentrated energy food. Mee was now organised and ready for anything, the proud owner of a homestead of her own in picturesque Iguazu Falls, her large barn was stacked to the gunwales, the smaller one acting as a butterfly house, all her buildings were the best money could buy now Mee was such a savvy trapper and independently weathy as far as coins were concerned. Mee dilligently grew the lucrative strawberry crops when she wasn't growing necessities for recipes, and that paid for a lot of luxuries, like her building upgrades which weren't really necessary, but they helped to make the most economical use of her success potions. Bouncing to a location which she had visited before, Mee stood stock still, marvelling at the tiny little creature she saw on the ground, a small eggshell cracked not far from it - a baby wyvern. She set her trap and waited. Where was the mother? Wyverns didn't usually leave their babies to hatch alone, Me waited and waited, while monsters tripped her trap or ate the vait and flew off. Mee was tired and stiff before her trap rattled aggressively and it was clear that something angry was in there. A furtive check showed a huge female wyvern, glaring at the eggshell. Mee blew a calming dart at the animal and waited for that to take effect before she released the trap. Had the monster been cured of corruption or would it go for the infant? The female took two steps and called to the baby who tottered forward, the adult stretched her neck and nibbled the baby, who called back and ran to snuggle under an outstretched wing. "Thank you." The sound of the silvery voice echoed inside Mee's skull. "Thank you for protecting my baby and curing me from this corruption." The wyvern grabbed her own tail and pulled two glittering scales from it, pushing them towards Mee. "These may come in useful." tinkled the voice and the two monsters launched themselves into the air with a loud cry and both were out of sight in seconds. To be continued... Category:Blog posts